


The Jewel Prince

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: A sleeping beauty retelling.





	The Jewel Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/gifts).



> This is for Meg who begged me to post it after I wrote it while we were headcanoning.

James could see Miranda's duties as Princess taking her away from him. As months passed he saw the gaps between them grow vast. Desperate to keep their marriage safe they arranged for a summer stay at a castle where beauty and love was said to walk the gardens and dance the halls. 

They arrived without entourage at a castle encased in time. Adventure burst through their hearts and pulled them through the thorned vines that filled the gardens and led through grand doors that welcomed them. Their laughter kissed the walls as they explored up to the tallest tower. 

In a softly furnished room they found the lost Jewel Prince of Asheborne. 

When they each touch his hands at the same time his eyes flutter and a whimpering whine leaves his mouth. The book beneath his palms falls as he tries to sit up.

He looks up at them with beautiful blue eyes and hair that shines gold in the sunlight. They each fall for him like the tales of old said they would. He was claimed to have an enchanting beauty that caused all who gazed upon him to fall in love.

They help him up and he asks to walk the gardens but his legs are too weak. So he asks to visit the library and James carries him there. 

He picks out his favourite book and reads to them in his voice that was supposed to command armies but instead opens hearts. 

Miranda has a patch in the gardens be cleared and within a week they have a little area in the summer sunlight where Thomas can sit on a blanket and read to them. 

As the summer goes on Thomas reads from book after book and after simple dinners by candle light James and Miranda settle him between them in bed and fall more in love with him each day. 

As the September tang fills the air James and Miranda prepare to leave. Thomas smiles in understanding and lowers his head. But James only smiles and scoops him up onto a waiting horse, so docile that his rider's muscle wastage won't matter. 

They arrive in home to a kingdom expecting their Princess and her consort, only to gain a lost prince also. One who word travels was sent to them as a gift from the stars.

His eyes are said to glow with wisdom, his smile is full of hope, his heart is open to all who seek help and his hands are held by those who love him above all else.


End file.
